


Naughty or Nice

by melremade



Series: A Very Special Christmas [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Fingering, minor exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:38:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melremade/pseuds/melremade
Summary: With the kind of stunt he was pulling, there was no way Kuroo was going on any list other than the naughty one.





	Naughty or Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I decided I wanted to write one more Christmas fic, and so here it is!

You didn’t know how you had ended up here.

Okay, that was a lie. You did know. But it wasn’t your fault. _Really._

When you had invited Kuroo to your family’s annual Christmas party, you thought the worst he could get up to was maybe getting a bit too drunk with your dad and uncles, who were always quick to break out the booze when they got together.

And sure, the moment you had walked into your parents’ home, your dad had stolen Kuroo away with talk of needing to celebrate the holidays properly. But while you anticipated seeing little of him until it was time to leave and planned on making the most of your time with the relatives you didn’t get to see nearly enough throughout the year, Kuroo had another idea.

Somehow—you were too distracted right now to remember _exactly_ how—you ended up sitting right next to Kuroo at the table. And while everyone was sporting red cheeks due to the alcohol, yours had been red for an entirely different reason.

Just as your dad had pulled out the good whiskey and was met with a round of cheers, Kuroo’s hand had slid under your skirt, rubbing your inner-thigh suggestively. Thankfully, before he could get too far, your lightweight cousin had thrown an arm around Kuroo’s shoulders and was betting who could down a glass the quickest.

Your father had heard this and smacked the back of your cousin’s head before beginning to lecture him on why whiskey needed to be savored, not downed. Either way, the entire ordeal was enough that you had been able to slip away, knowing that if you stayed, Kuroo’s hand would only have travelled even higher—and you weren’t confident in your ability to stop him.

But if him feeling you up underneath the table wasn’t your fault, then this— _now_ —certainly wasn’t your fault.

After all, you had left him trapped by your father’s impromptu whiskey lesson. _Kuroo_ was the one who managed to somehow escape. _Kuroo_ was the one who had followed you. _Kuroo_ was the one who had cornered you in the hallway and practically shoved you into the bathroom.

 _Kuroo_ was the one with _his_ face between _your_ thighs, with _his_ lips sucking _your_ clit, with _his_ fingers sliding in and out of _you._

Yes, you were the one letting him do it, but you would continue to place all of the blame for your boyfriend going down on you in the bathroom of your parents’ house during their Christmas party where your entire extended family was just on the other side of the door squarely on Kuroo’s shoulders.

“Fuck,” you whimpered before slapping your hand over your mouth to stifle any more sounds from escaping you. Your other hand was clutching tightly onto the edge of the counter you were currently sitting on, your fingers turning white with how hard your grip was.

Your eyes were squeezed tightly shut, knowing that if you glanced down, you would only be met with a cocky look in Kuroo’s eyes. Your breathing was ragged as he released your clit and used the flat of his tongue to give your folds long, slow licks.

Your hips were rocking in time with him and when his fingers curled just right, you gasped into your palm as your toes curled and your heels dug into his back to urge him on.

Only to stop when there was a knock on the door. You froze and your eyes shot open. Even Kuroo had stopped and when you looked down, you could see his deer-in-headlights expression.

“[Name]?” It was your favorite cousin, Sayo. “You’ve been in there awhile. Are you okay?”

You would have been touched by her concern if you weren’t too busy freaking out about almost being caught in such a compromising situation.

“Uh, yeah,” you assured her, your voice tight. “I-I’m just fixing my make-up.”

The panic seemed to suddenly disappear from Kuroo’s body and you felt something akin to horror creeping up on you as you seemed to know what he was about to do before he did it.

“My eyeliner got fucked _u-up_ —” you were cut off by your own small gasp as Kuroo resumed his earlier efforts, his fingers moving in and out of you in tandem with his tongue flicking at your clit.

“Oh, okay,” Sayo replied, unaware of your quagmire. “So, Tetsurou-san?”

For a moment, your heart stopped beating as you thought she was addressing him before realizing she was only asking about him.

“Y-yeah? What about him?” Your voice was strangled despite your best efforts to keep it steady.

“He’s pretty fucking hot.” You could hear her grin and despite knowing better, you looked down to see the smug look in Kuroo’s eyes.

And then he winked. He fucking winked.

Oh. Fuck him.

“He’s okay. I’ve seen better,” you disagreed with narrowed eyes, but your attempt at being spiteful was spoiled by your flushed features.

Kuroo merely raised an eyebrow and you could feel him smirk confidently.

“Fuck!” you cried, your hand burying itself into Kuroo’s hair as he intentionally gave your clit a harsh suck that had you tossing your head back. Thankfully his hair was already so messy that you wouldn’t have to worry about it looking mussed from your grip.

“What happened?” Sayo asked worriedly.

“I poked my eye with my pen,” you lied before a squeak escaped you when Kuroo—his lips already wrapped around your clit—shook his head between your thighs and sucked on your clit until it popped from his mouth.

 _Fuck._ He _knew_ how much it drove you crazy when he did that.

“Oh, fuck. That always hurts,” she sympathized.

“I-I’m almost done,” you said, your words meant for both Sayo and Kuroo—the meaning varied widely depending on who heard it. “I’ll talk to you in a bit.”

“Okay. But I want to hear more about Tetsurou-san when you’re done.” There was a beat and for a moment you thought she had left until she let out a laugh that you recognized as the one the two of you used to share when you were teenagers gossiping about boys at your high school. “I want to hear if he’s any good in bed.”

Kuroo couldn’t hold in his own laugh at Sayo’s demand and you could only hope that the sound had been muffled enough by your pussy to keep your cousin from growing suspicious.

“I’ll tell you everything,” you promised breathlessly to get her to leave but the moment the words left your mouth, Kuroo’s movements stopped.

"Perfect," she said happily before you heard her footsteps growing further away

Kuroo leaned back slightly on his heels and frowned up at you. His lips and chin were glistening with your fluids and you unconsciously tightened your walls around his fingers at the sight.

“Don’t tell her _everything_!” he hissed up at you and if you weren’t so upset about him stopping just as your orgasm was within reach, you would have relished the way his cheeks were flushing. Embarrassment from Kuroo was such a rare treasure.

“Tetsu, if you don’t get back to fucking work then I’m telling her about the threesome with Bokuto,” you threatened as you futilely tried to tug him closer by his hair.

“That was a one-time thing! And _you_ were the one who begged me for _weeks_ to set it up!” he argued, his face turning bright red and you groaned at how distracted he was getting.

“Tetsu, I swear to God, if you don’t finish what you started then I’m going to murder you.”

He looked up at you for a brief moment before deciding to drop the argument with a smirk. He sank his fingers into you all the way to the knuckle, making sure to brush up against your sweet spot.

“How’s that?” he asked smugly and you let your head fall back again as your eyelids fluttered shut.

“So good,” you breathed before a soft moan left you when his lips returned to your clit. His gentle sucking combined with the pace of his fingers was quickly building your pleasure back up and you knew it wouldn’t be long until you came.

And then he gave his head another, more vigorous shake at the same time as he harshly sucked your clit and you were done for.

You slapped your hand back over your mouth to stifle your moans as you climaxed, your thighs squeezing Kuroo’s head tightly as your fingers pulled at the strands of his hair tightly. His mouth abandoned your clit to keep from overstimulating you but his fingers helped coax you through your orgasm until you were nothing but a trembling mess sitting on the countertop.

You used a shaky hand to brush the slightly sweaty strands of hair from your forehead, not wanting to look you’d just been on the receiving end of amazing oral sex in the bathroom during your family’s Christmas party. Twisting around to look at your reflection in the mirror, you were relieved to find that you didn’t look too much of a mess.

However, your relief was immediately replaced by annoyance when you saw the way Kuroo’s reflection was grinning. The reality of what had just happened seemed to hit you and you turned back to face him and slapped his arm.

“You’re going straight to the top of the fucking naughty list this year for this,” you snapped at him, crossing your arms over your chest.

Kuroo’s grin was obscured for a moment as he wiped his mouth and chin with the back of his wrist. He then placed a hand on either side of you on the counter, trapping you between his arms as he leaned forward to give your lips a quick kiss.

“If anything, this should be a free pass to the nice list,” he countered and your cheeks flushed. His grin then turned slightly wicked. “Why don’t we see if we can earn _you_ a spot on the naughty list when we get home.”

You rolled your eyes and gave his shoulder a shove, but couldn’t deny the flutter in your stomach at the suggestion. From his laugh, he clearly saw through your act.

You then slid off the counter onto slightly wobbly legs. Despite keeping his mouth shut at the sight, the smugness was rolling off of him in waves. You shoved your skirt down from where it had been bunched up to your waist.

Without a word, you unlocked the bathroom door and gave him a harsh shove, feeling no sympathy when he let out a startled cry. However, when you stuck your head out into the hallway to leave him with one final, witty remark before cleaning yourself up in the bathroom, your jaw dropped.

Kuroo saw your expression and followed your gaze, only to freeze as he saw Sayo leaning with her back against the wall at the end of the hallway. Her arms were crossed and a shit-eating grin was on her face.

“Um, Tetsu was just helping me with something,” you lied—poorly.

Sayo tossed her head back and laughed loudly.

“Oh, I bet he was helping you very much with something in particular,” she replied.

You and Kuroo shared a nervous look before you decided that if Kuroo _really_ wanted to get on your nice list, he would have to take one for the team.

“Sorry, Tetsu,” you said before slamming the bathroom door shut and leaving him on his own to face Sayo.

“Wait!” he cried and the doorknob jingled as Kuroo tried to follow you. Sayo laughed heartily again before you heard her come closer.

“Come on, Tetsurou-san. I just heard my dad trying to convince my uncle to crack open the fancy sake. Why don’t you have a drink with your Sayo-nee-san? I have so many questions,” you heard her say and Kuroo tried to splutter out an excuse to get away as Sayo was surely steering him back downstairs to rejoin the festivities.

You did feel a twinge sympathy for him, knowing just what direction his conversation with Sayo was going to lead. However, getting to witness Kuroo—who was usually the one pushing _your_ buttons—so off-balance was something you never wanted to forget. You laughed softly to yourself and shook your head.

Yeah, Kuroo had definitely earned his way back onto the nice list.

**Author's Note:**

> Help cure my loneliness (and get updates, ask questions, make requests, etc.) by following me on [Tumblr](http://melremade.tumblr.com).


End file.
